Speechless
by SnowyNightsInSummerDays
Summary: After a horrible accident, Nanette became speechless and no longer could speak out for herself. For years at high school she was picked on and became the outcast...she only wished for some miracle  Then came Prussia and Germany! OCxPrussiaxGermany
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~ New Beginning

"Hey Nanette!"  
>I turned around to look at the albino running up to me. I smiled back and waved at him.<br>"How are you doing today shorty?" He said laughing and placed his arm on top of my head like an arm rest.

I only made a grouchy look on my face. It actually is all I can do anyways...considering that I couldn't talk.

"Take it easy on her will you bruder?" Gilbert's younger walked up to us. I smiled and waved to him too.  
>"Aww I'm just joking around with her, kesese!"<p>

I silently giggled to myself. While the two brothers bickered on either side of me, I looked up at the high school. Yet another day at this place...but at least I had these two Germans beside me. It wasn't always like this though...

About 2 years ago, when I first lost my voice, I was the outcast of the school. Guys were always trying to take advantage of me but the girls were the main problem. Just walking down the hall was a big deal because I would always hear gossiping everywhere and people shoving me away. Then one day the girls really attacked me...

I was in the gym shower and was just finishing cleaning myself off. I reached for my towel outside the curtains but it was missing. I took a peak outside of it and the locker room was unusually quiet. Assuming that no one was in here, I stepped out to get another towel when I was punched in the face. I slipped and fell over onto the group and looked up. All the girls with their phones started taking pictures of me and soon videos were being taken.  
>"Stupid fucking girl! Come on, get the fuck up!" The girl in front of me started to beat me up, repeatedly punching and kicking me. Calling me a whore, bitch, skank…<br>I couldn't scream for help, so I just cried and stared at the ceiling...waiting for it to end.  
>The bell rung and all the girls left the locker room while leaving me crippled on the ground. Slowly I moved to the corner and curled up in a fetal position. 'Why me...why do people keep going after me?'<p>

"Hey...you ok?"  
>I looked up wide eye to see for the first time at the men who would change my life forever.<br>The man in the back threw me a towel and said, "Don't worry; we won't hurt u like those lowlifes did."  
>I couldn't move, I just stared at them both and began to cry again. The man in front of me wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "We'll protect you for now on."<p>

They helped me get myself back together and we went back to our classes. Later at lunch, I worried that I wouldn't see them again. I went to the cafeteria, which I had always avoided. I tried to find them, standing on my tippy toes and looking over the students.

"Hey there babe, looking for something?"  
>I looked around to see a gang of senior guys looming over me. I shook my head quickly and started to run.<br>"Where you think you're going little rabbit?" One of the boys grabbed my arm and held me back. My heart was racing and closed my eyes tightly to brace myself.

"Get the fuck off her!"  
>I opened my eyes and look to the two men in front of me. I smiled and tried to reach out to them.<p>

"Go get your own whore you fucking Nazis."

"What did you say? I don't speak asshole." The man with the white hair cracked his knuckles and grinned evilly. The one behind him only gave a death glare. It was powerful enough just from that.  
>"These guys are crazy! Let's go!" the seniors left and I ran up to them and hugged them both tightly.<p>

We all walked outside to a bench under the tree. I sat down on one side when the two brothers sat on either side of me. It kind of scared me at first, no one ever came this close to me  
>"Don't worry, were friends now. We won't hurt you, kesese."<br>"I'm Ludwig, and this is my older bruder Gilbert."  
>"The awesome Gilbert!"<p>

I giggled and mouthed saying my name, then remembered I had no voice.  
>"What's wrong, cat got your tongue? Kesese."<br>I shook my head and took out the notepad in my pocket. I wrote down I lost my voice awhile ago from an accident. Then said my name was Nanette.  
>Ludwig said," I'm sorry to hear that..."<br>"Nanette...I like that name." Gilbert smiled then began to take out his lunch.

"Do you have a lunch Nanette?"The other asked while taking out his lunch. I shook my head and wrote down that it's safer not to for every time that I did bring in a lunch, it was ruined or stolen. I heard a slight growl from Gilbert and looked over to him. He was staring at the note intensely with those deep red eyes.

"That's it! From now on, we are going to stick by your side no matter what!" Gilbert stood up and smiled at me, holding out his pinkie. "We'll pinkie promise it!"

"Ja." Ludwig also held out his pinkie. I looked at them both and smiled the most I have ever in years. I held out both of my pinkies and crossed it with theirs. I mouthed a thank you to both of them and a tear of joy slid down my cheek.

Hey peeps, this is a fanfiction that was based off a dream I had. So I had to write down something and bring a twist and this and that hehe. Now I'm working on another fanfiction too that involves my own OC Transylvania x Prussia so check that out too please.^^ and yes, there will be some smexy stuff later in the chapter :D

No flaming unless it will help strongly with my writing and I don't own Hetalia or Germany or Prussia…..I wish.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ A Usual Day

From that point on, these two Germans stayed by my side and protected me against the kids. Back to the present, we were on our last year of high school and it was beginning to turn into fall season. We endured through the first couple of classes and went to our usual spot for lunch.

"So what did you make for us today Nanette?" Gilbert looked at me and I swear if his eyes could speak they would be saying 'FEED ME!'

"Bruder, you're so impatience." Scrolled Ludwig, but his stomach too was begging for food.  
>I giggled silently and took out a container that had separate sections of food with some wurst, potato salad, and apple pie for dessert.<br>"You're the best!" Gilbert took his first bites of the wurst and some potato salad.  
>Then Ludwig started having some too and smiled a little, "This is amazing...are you having any?"<br>I shook my head. Lately I've been eating less and less, but there was a reason...  
>"You should be eating...hey, isn't your birthday coming up?" The albino asked, taking a breather after scarfing down most of the food.<br>I nodded my head slowly. My birthday...I lost meaning for that word. I winced slightly as the memories enter my head.  
>"Hey, what's wrong?" Ludwig looked over at me with concern.<br>I never had a chance to explain to them about what happened with my voice and why I live in an apartment funded by my grandparents.  
>I nodded my head and smiled half-heartily.<p>

"Well the awesome me thinks we should plan a party!"  
>My eyes widen and shook my head. 'Anything but that!'<p>

"Too late, once Gilbert says something, it's official. But you have plenty of time to mentally prepare anyways."

That was true, my birthday wasn't till October 13 and it was September 25 at the moment.

The bell rang and we headed back to the school. We dealt with a few more of classes and left the school.

"Ahh...I know I failed that biology test..."Gilbert sulked while walking out to the sidewalk.  
>"We studied for 4 hours last night! Maybe if you had stopped admiring yourself in the mirror you would had passed it."<p>

I took out my notepad and wrote down that I would make chocolate cover Oreos with a cherry on top, knowing that it was his favorite dessert. I showed it to Gilbert.

"You're the best Nanette!" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. I smiled and blushed slightly. Ludwig too wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close too. The three of us had a special bond that no one could ever understand, never.

Later that night after working on our homework (and Ludwig fighting Gilbert to pay attention) I began working on our dessert. I took out the chocolate I already had prepared and cherries along with the Oreos and placed them on the counter.  
>I heard one sneaking up to grab a bite and I slapped Gilberts hand away and gave him an angry look.<p>

"Aww, you're no fun." He pursed his lips and walked back to the TV room with his brother.  
>I began covering the cookies with chocolate and placed a cherry on top. Then placed them in the freezer and waited for them to finish cooling. While waiting, I looked out the window to the sunset and began to zone out and thought back. The memories I tried to suppress started to flow back. There was blood...so much blood...and smoke...my name being called over and over...<p>

"Nanette!"

I blinked a couple of times and came back to reality. Both the brothers were looking at me and I noticed I was crying. I wiped the tears and mouthed an apology.

"You sure you're ok? You've been becoming more distant than usual..." Ludwig asked with concern on his face.

I nodded my head and walked to the freezer and took out the dessert. I took one while the brother fought over their share. I sat down on the couch and they sat on either side of me. V for Vendetta was playing on the TV while I nibbled on the cookie.

"Hey, you got some chocolate on your cheek." Ludwig wiped it off with his thumb and licked it off.  
>"And here too." Prussia licked off the little crumbs on my cheek and smiled.<p>

I blushed intensely and smiled shyly back. Later when the movie was starting to end, I began to drift off to sleep and fell over onto Gilbert's shoulder.  
>"Heh, look like this one is sleepy..." I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up and carry me to my bedroom and laid me down. Another placed the blankets onto of me and kissed my forehead.<br>Then the last thing I heard was the whispering of the two, "Guten Nogen."

Next thing I know, I woke to hearing the hello kitty alarm clock go off. I opened my eyes slowly and tried to brush off the morning fog in my eyes. Then I notice I had only 20 minutes before the first class.

Quickly I got up and brushed out my hip length black hair and put on some sweats with a tank top. Ignoring how hungry I was, I got my backpack and ran outside and down the street. If I ran, I could just make the bell. However, soon my vision began to blur and my head was pounding painfully. Then I was consumed by darkness.

**A/N: I know it's still now as long as I like it to be, but I'm working on it! Let me know what you think, no flaming unless it will help my work strongly. I don't own Hetalia, Germany, or Prussia…I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~ Strawberry Shortcake**

I heard whispering. It's so quiet; I strained to hear what these people were saying. My body felt numb, I couldn't even feel my finger tips. What happened?

I open my eyes and sat straight up then started to panic.  
>I was supposed to be in school. This place isn't familiar at all. I painfully took out the needle in my arm and started to run out of the room.<p>

"Bark bark!" A German Sheppard ran up to me and began growling and forced me to go back in the room. I fell back against the wall and curled up, covering my ears and closed my eyes tightly. 'Help someone!'

"Why are you scared?" The arms of my savior wrap his arms around me and held me close. I opened my eyes and recognized the blonde hair and the accent. I mouthed Ludwig's name and cried silently.  
>"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Adicus was only trying to tell you to lie down, it's all ok..." He looked at me and brushed off a tear on my cheek<br>I smiled at him then mouthed asking what had happened.  
>"Bruder and I were in class and didn't see you there. We decided we head back and check on you and saw you lying on the ground passed out cold. He ran back to the school to tell the office and I brought you back. I think it's because you haven't been eating correctly."<p>

Now that he mentions it, my stomach was growling. I bowed my head in apology then felt a sloppy lick on my cheek. I looked over to see his dog panting and barked happily. I giggled quietly and pet his head.  
>"He likes you a lot." Ludwig smiled and got up. "I'm going to start making something for you to eat; you're welcome to explore the house if you want." He walked down the stairs and to the kitchen.<br>He wouldn't have a choice; my curiosity is as strong as a cat. I slowly got up and started to explore the house with Adicus following me happily. Their house was two-stories with 3 bedrooms 2 bathrooms, pretty average on this side of the town. I looked in their bathrooms and was awestruck by how clean they kept it. Well, it is Ludwig after all. I walked up to the other bedrooms and stepped in one. I looked around and saw a group picture on the dresser. It was of the three of us when we went to the German festival, I picked it up and smiled at it and thought of that day. Then I opened the closet and soon recognize the clothing and realized it was Ludwig's room. I took one last look and left to Gilbert's room.

It was similar to his brother's but a little messier. I looked around and notice something gleam under the pillow. I walked over and started to lift the pillow.

"Nanette?" I quickly took my hand back and looked over to the doorway. Gilbert sighed in relief and walked over. I waved a hello and was about to mouth something when we hugged me tightly.  
>"Please...don't scare me like that again. I thought you were dead..."<br>My eyes widen and once my mind started to function again, I hugged him back. 'I can't die yet; I still owe so much to these two..."  
>He pulled back and grinned, "Bruder cooked up something real good that you'll love. Of course, the awesome me could do better!"<br>I smiled back and we both walked downstairs to the dining room. I smiled the air and my stomach groaned like a dyeing whale. Sitting down, Ludwig walked over with a plate of food and placed it down in front of me. It was my favorite meal of kabasi with progerys(the food). I took my first bite and sighed in pleasure.  
>"You like it?" asked Ludwig.<br>I nodded my head eagerly and continued to eat this meal that could send me to heaven. I heard some clashing in the kitchen and looked at the entrance. I saw a spoon being thrown across the room and jumped at the impact when it hit wall. Adicus prodded over and licked off whatever was on the spoon.  
>I got up and started to walk in the kitchen.<p>

"Heyyy, um...so how's your day?" Gilbert came up and blocked my view into kitchen. I looked at him questionable, what is he trying to hide? I noticed the slightest bit of cream on his nose. Absentmindedly I reached out with my finger and wiped it off. I took a taste of it and smiled with a thumbs up expressing that it was really good. I noticed a slight blush on his cheeks and laughed shakily.

"You can let her in now." Ludwig walked over and was brushing off what looked like flour on his shirt. I gave a confused look and when Gilbert moved aside I walked in and saw a plate of strawberry short cakes with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles on top. I grinned like a 5 year old and took my first bite. I looked over to the brothers and mouthed a thanks and they both smiled back in response.  
>Only these two knew exactly what I needed to cheer me up, strawberry cake making that top 5 charts. Adicus walked over and gave me puppy eyes for a piece of food. I couldn't say no and gave him the last bite of the cake. He licked my hand until there was nothing left, it tickled and I laughed silently.<p>

Later that night the two insisted that they walked me back to the apartment. I agree reluctantly and walked in between them. I felt a little intimidated due to my lack of height, but I don't complain too much about it regardless. I listen to the two bicker on with who will be doing the chores tonight and walking Adicus. Just listening to them is all the entertainment I needed, screw TV.

I walked up to my apartment door and unlocked it. I thanked them both again and waved a goodbye.

"We'll stop by in the morning to walk you to school. Make sure you eat some breakfast first." Ludwig began walking back down.  
>"Sweet dreams Nanette, see you tomorrow." Out of instinct, I hugged Gilbert tightly as a way to reassure him that I will be ok, that I will never leave this world without having them leave with me. Gilbert smiled and kissed the top of my head.<br>I watched them leave, took a quick shower and snuggled up in my bed.

Just before falling into the darkness, I thought one last time for the night

'Thank you...'

**A/N: Looollllll so yes, chapter 3 is here :D I don't know when ch. 4 will be up but it will be….eventually. Hopefully my other story will be up soon too n stuff. Damn I want to lick some cream off of that Prussian…. *pervy grin***

**I don't own Hetalia, Prussia, or Germany…..*cries in emo corner***

**Thanks! (I promise it will get longer in the chapter, I've just been kind of lazy and wrote down what was in my head at school XD)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4~ an Awful Day**

Slowly sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and got ready for school. Things seemed to be a bit slower today; maybe the sun too was too tired to make time go. Although, just before leaving the apartment I became remembered something. Something really awful, even more than PMS cramps.

Gilbert and Ludwig wouldn't be in school today.

Yesterday after class, before we said our goodbyes, the brothers told me they had to visit their relatives in the neighboring town due to someone becoming really sick. I wrote down and said to tell them to feel better and even though they kept asking if it was ok with me and maybe it was better if I stayed home, I reassured them and that I couldn't miss another day. Plus, it's been several years since anyone tried anything on me. Of course, that goes without saying I haven't tested the theory.

The walk to school seemed even more painful with my legs having the weight of lead. Every few minutes I would look to the side of my shoulder and only sighed at the absent of my guardians. I haven't felt this lonely since the accident…I shook the memories away; I don't want to be more depressed than I was already.

First bell rung and I slugged off to the first half of classes. Throughout the day people were giving me side glances and whispering to their friends. Some were snickering and pointing, along with one saying purposely loudly that the two brothers must had had a one night stand with me. That it was about time I was dumped and it took long enough. I sunk down more in my chair, hoping that maybe I could just disappear right then and go somewhere much nicer than this hell.

Finally, the bell rang for lunch and I ran out of the class room to my locker. Quickly, before the heard of teens rushed to their friends and lockers, I got my lunch and ran out to the usual spot under the willow tree. At last I got some alone time…though that didn't leave out the emptiness in my heart. Taking out my lunch, I just stared at it and lost my whole appetite for anything. Nothing seemed even to have a gleam any more.

"Hey little rabbit, where are your Nazi friends?" I froze in fear, not even bothering to turn around to recognize that voice. 'How did they find me, or even get in the school?'

The container in my hands disappeared and looked up the see the boy with a grin on his face and waving the lunch above my head. I tried to reach up to take it back but he only just held it up higher.

"Look at this! Is the little rabbit hungry?" His group of friends behind him all laughed and pointed at me. I tried to scream at them, but only silence escaped from my mouth. Tears welt up in my eyes and I kept trying and trying to tell them all to go away. A strong pair of hands held my jaw and forced me to look up at their face.

"No one is going to save you now, not even those Nazi friends of yours!" The man pushed me up against the tree and kissed me roughly; surely it will leave bruises later. Someone else took my arms and held them above myself when I tried to push away. Different pairs of hand started to explore my body, I was trembling and my heart felt like it would rip out of my chest. However, a teacher in the distant yelled at the group hovering over me. Fearing that they would get arrested, they all ran off into the woods behind the school and left me there on the ground. I just stared at it, still trying to remember how to breathe again even though the teacher kept asking if I was ok. Soon when my brain could function again, I just nodded and smile faintly, then the second bell rung for the other classes to begin. I got up and brushed myself off and headed back to class.

I have yet to eat today.

My body was in the class, but my mind was frozen in place. Whatever the teacher was lecturing on, it might as well have been about the concept of why nothing rhythms with orange. Where were they? The two people I need in my life, where were they? Where were Ludwig and Gilbert…?

At last the last class ended, I stayed put in the seat while I waited for the heed of teens to leave the school so I can slip away in silence. When it was quiet in the halls except for a few students and teachers, I went to my locker and got ready to go home. With my head down, I left the school grounds and started to head back to the apartment.

"Hey you!" I felt something hard hit my head. I placed a hand where the impact was and looked behind me. My eyes widen to the old demons snarling at me. "Well well well, look what we have here! Looks like little Nanette lost her only two friends." She cooed these words and made the motion of a fake tear coming from her eye down. I slowly began to back away yet to feel something blocking my back. More girls were staring down at me, sneering a devilish smile. I tried to say to stop, to scream, for someone to help me.

"Sorry, I can't hear you what? You're a whore and you fucked all the boys in school and like old men? Oh, I know! You're scared and wanna go cry home to your mommy." The girls laughed and their 'leader' walked up to me and grabbed my throat. I took hold of her hands and tried to make her stop. "I've been waiting for a long long time to do this. Now that your friends aren't here, I finally get to see you beg on your knees."

My breath become more and more weak by the minute, then I felt a sharp punch to my side. The hand taking away my breath away was released and I hunched over coughing and gasping for air. Another blow came to my side and knocked me to the ground. Falling face first, I felt warm liquid beginning to drip down my nose and onto the ground. Everything began to become blurry and the yelling was fainter. The girl sat down on my stomach and punched my face hard. I tried to scream but it was only empty. No one helps the silent, for the silent cannot be heard…

"Maybe now you'll learn you're place you whore!" Before getting up she spat in my face, and soon left with her group of friends laughing. All I was able to do was just cry silently on the ground for several minutes while my body was screaming in pain. Soon when I gathered enough strength, I got up and slowly walked back to the apartment. I thought to myself along the way, asking what I did to deserve this. Why me out of all the people had to be hurt over and over again. It could be that the silent are easier. Then it raised questions of paranoia; did the two brothers really care for me? Were they just taking advantage of me and this is all one big joke? The tears began to flow down my cheek again and I didn't stop them. It was too late for that now. Slowly I walked into my apartment and fell onto the couch. In that moment, I passed out.

_Running around an endless labyrinth, there was an exit somewhere that needed to be found. The voices in the distance were catching up and I needed to get away from them quick. I found a door and hoped it was the right one, however I failed. There was all my enemies screaming and yelling at me. Pointing their huge fingers and calling me horrible names. At the end I saw the two brothers. I ran to them and begged for help, but they just simple stared down at me. "Please!" I begged, "Make these voices stop!" Then a grin grew on their faces and they laughed. "Why should we help you when you can't even say hello?"_

_Slowly I backed away from them, and then the people began to consume me, pulling me this way and that. My name kept being screamed over and over, "NANETTE, NANETTE, NANETTE!"_

"Nanette!"

Gasping awake I took in the scene around me. A pair of blue eyes in front of me studied my face intensely while another pair of deep red eyes looked up and had a very panic yet angry look on his face. I mouthed their names and soon realized that tears were coming from my eyes and my whole body was trembling. The two pulled me off the couch and into their arms.

"What happened to you…?" Gilbert's voice sound a lot more quiet and shaky. His grip around me grew stronger.

Ludwig did the same and asked, "Please tell us."

I winced from the strong grip and they let me go slowly but not taking their eyes off of me. Ludwig handed me my notepad and I began to write. Tears fell on to the page while I scribbled madly about the events and the dream I just had along with many questions I had thought of before. They took the notepad from my lap before I could finish the paranoid questions. The two both scanned the scribbles while I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged them close. Before I could lay my head on my knees, I heard a loud bang. Gilbert was glaring at the notepad and his fist had hit the floor and surely I thought it would break from the impact.

Ludwig looked at me and his eyes were overflowing with anger and sorrow too. "Nanette…never ever would we abandon you or use you. We pinkie promised that, and these sum bags you wrote down will pay dearly for what they did to you."

Gilbert looked at me with a strong determination along with Ludwig nodding in agreement. All the worrying I had fretted over was for nothing. I should've known I could trust these two no matter what anyone says. I smiled at them and held out both my pinkies and the two crossed back tightly, giving me all the reassurance that we are forever. After Gilbert gave me some food to eat and taking a warm shower, I got into my comfy pjs and met the two at the door.

"Tomorrow we will be waiting for you outside, and remember to take some Advil to help the sores. Sweet dreams Nanette." I hugged him as thanks and goodbye and he hugged me back tightly. Ludwig then opened the door and headed downstairs. I waved a good bye and looked at Gilbert. He smiled and kissed a bruise just above my eyebrow and whispered, "Gute Nacht…"

I mouthed a good night to him and closed the door after they left. I snuggled up into my bed and fell asleep smiling.

**A/N: I think this is one of the better chapters I have written, maybe because it's longer than the others? Also I was in a little of a bad mood so I expressed it out into here.**

**Prussia: Hey! Don't be releasing it all onto Nanette!**

**Too bad *evil laugh***

**I don't own Hetalia, Prussia, or Germany. No flaming unless it will strongly help. Thanks for reading, it helps me so much to be happy!^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5~ The Princess Day -part 1-**

Run. Run. I kept running away. Running far away from the fire. Away from the memories. Away from my family. Away from my voice. Away to the pit of darkness. There was the salvation I needed, the silence and lonesome.

My eyes shot open and I groaned lightly. Slowly sitting up I gazed into the mirror across from me and observed. My hair was in a huge rats nest, I think I should cut it soon. The light in my purple eyes was a little darker than normal. I dragged my fingers across the deep scar on my neck, making me wince from the memories. Slowly I got up and slugged over to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I notice a lot of the food was missing. Making a confused look I thought, 'I swear I just went food shopping...'  
>I heard a snicker behind me and looked over my shoulder.<p>

"Happy birthday!" Chimed Gilbert and Ludwig loudly. I nearly had a heart attack and gripped the side of the counter for support. Not only did the yelling shock me, but also the two were wearing button down black shirts with a white like pattern on them. It suited them **very** well. Smiling back, I close the fridge and noticed that they already made a mouth watering breakfast that even the most famous chief would be envious  
>Ludwig pulled out the chair for me and I sat down. I took my first bite and nearly screamed in bliss. How were they so good?<p>

"We have a whole plan for you today, and you have no choice but to go along with it! Kesese."  
>Ludwig also added, "It's not every day you turn 17." He smiled down at me. "Is the breakfast good?"<br>I got my notepad and wrote, 'Is the pope catholic?'  
>The two laughed and I smiled back. After finishing the food, I started to clean off the dish but it was taken from my hands.<br>"No way are you going to do any chores today. Today you will be our princess and we are your servants." Gilbert took it to the sink and began cleaning it. I silently giggled to myself; I'm a princess now?  
>"Go get change, we'll be here." Suggested Ludwig, I nodded and walk to my room. Opening my closet, I looked through for something suitable for today. Regardless of what the two were planning, I needed to stop by that home first...<br>I picked out a simple Lolita black and white dress then started to brush out the knots in my hair. Someone knocked on the door and opened it. The two walked in and Gilbert said, "Let us do that, a princess doesn't brush her own hair." He took the comb from my hand and began to brush out my hair lightly. I ended up blushing lightly and smiled. When he finished, Ludwig came over and placed a small tiara on my head. 'So that was what I saw in Gilbert's room' Ludwig smiled and bowed formally. "Hey, why are you wearing black on such a happy day?" That caused me to freeze and bring back more memories from that day. I walked over to my night stand and got a notepad. I wrote down that I needed to go to this address before anything.  
>The two looked at it and had a confused look.<br>"We'll have to take the bus there too, but why all the way out there?" I wrote and showed to Gilbert and Ludwig I will explain when we got there.

We left the house when done putting everything together and headed to the bus stop. I kept my head down and stared at the ground. Flashes of blood appeared on the ground. I closed my eyes tightly when I tried to make the images go away, but it only got worse. Then I felt two hands take hold of mine on either side. Looking up, I saw Ludwig and Gilbert smiling and helping with whatever was wrong. The bus started driving towards us and I held back tightly. I walked in first and took our seat to the back. Glancing outside, I watched the world go by swiftly. While passing a stop sign, I saw a person standing there waiting, and for a split second saw their whole body covered in blood. In instinct, I buried my head in Gilbert's chest and felt him put his arm over me. The two looked at each other with concern in their eyes.  
>"Hey, you sure you're ok?" Asked Gilbert, I nodded my head and sighed deeply. The sweet smell from him helped me calm down and sat back up again. The bus driver announced the ever haunting street name and we left the bus to the sidewalk.<br>"Where now?" I pointed in the direction and we walked towards that way. I had my notepad in my hand and gripped it tightly to brace myself. I had to go here; I needed to show these two where my life had been changed for forever.  
>There at the end of a street was a house in ruins and looks as if it hasn't been even touched for years. When we got closer, my eyes tear up and I ran. When I stopped just before the first step into the house I fell onto my knees. Covering my face, I started to cry as the memories began to flow back from that day. To the side of me I heard the two sit down next to me and wrapped their arms in comfort. I looked up at them both and they were just looking at the ruins of the house. I took a deep sign and began to scribble down that day 6 years back.<p>

_**I heard my parents call and jumped out of my bed like a spring. I ran to the kitchen and hugged both of my parents.  
>"Hey there little one, you remember what today is?" My dad knelt down to my height.<br>I smiled and yelled, "It's my birthday! Do I get to eat cake now? Please?" I was jumping up and down with excitement and my mom laughed and picked me up.  
>"That's not till later sweetie; you have to eat your breakfast first." She kissed my cheek and sat me down on my chair and gave me my favorite breakfast. I dug into the food and ate it all up in a blink.<br>"Silly girl." My dad took the napkin and wiped off some crumbs on my cheek and smiled. "You keep getting cuter and cuter everyday Nanette." I smiled and asked, "Will I get to be as pretty as mommy?"  
>She walked over and laughed, "You're already more beautiful than I will ever be."<strong>_

_**Throughout the day we did different activates like dress up and playing board games. We all were oblivious to the horrors that lied ahead that night. It was turning to the hour of 7, and I was playing with a new doll I had gotten while the cake was getting the finishing touches.**_  
><em><strong>"Ok birthday girl, time for you to blow out the candles." My dad picked me up and placed me to his hip.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I yelled out," Cake time cake time!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>My mom was lighting the candles and smiled up at me. "There's the big birthday girl, time to make your wish."<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was placed on my chair and I moved onto my knees. They began to sing Happy Birthday and I closed my eyes tightly. I thought of my wish and once they were done, I blew out the candles.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just then all the lights went out and I called out for them. One of the two picked me up and said it was just a power outage.<strong>_  
><em><strong>My dad walked to the other room to check out the lights. Mom and I waited a few moments and I asked, "Where's daddy?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Just wait a few mo-" My mom screamed out in pain and fell over while still holding me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Mommy?" I put my hands on her stomach and felt warm liquid seep through my fingers. I brought my hands up to my face and as a car drove by, the light shined through the window and there glistened deep red blood dripping down my hands and arms. I screamed out and started to back up. A knife was pressed against my throat and immediately I went silent. The man <strong>**leaned down to my face.**_  
><em><strong>"What a shame, that woman there was such a pretty thing. Your daddy was really easy too, but you...you sure are worth keeping alive a little longer." I whimpered softly but the knife only pressed more against my throat.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"I said quiet stupid child!" He pushed me to the ground and began to rip off my shirt. Just then another car drove into the driveway and I screamed out for help.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Dammit!" The man began to panic and lifted my head up by my hair and sliced my throat. "Now you can never speak again, a good girl never speaks against others." He shoved me to the ground and ran away. My grandparents walked up to the porch and inside. They called out asking where we were and I tried reaching out to them. My vision was fading fast and blood was filling my throat. Soon everything faded away to silence.<strong>_  
><em><strong>The next day I was in the hospital and learned that both my parents were dead along with no longer having the ability to speak. I didn't even acknowledge to anything the questions the doctor or my grandparents were asking. My body felt like a corpse and felt as if there was nothing left to live for anymore.<strong>_

_**I didn't smile for weeks.**_

I dropped my pencil and sighed deeply. I left them read the rest of the story and I stared at the rumbles of the house. I heard something plop onto the notebook and noticed a tear stain. My eyes widen and for the first time I saw Gilbert shed a tear. I could tell he was holding in as much as he could along with Ludwig. I mouthed his name and put my hand on his cheek. He looked over to me and hugged tightly. Ludwig did the same from behind, hugging us both.  
>I heard Ludwig whisper in my ear, "Es tut mehr leid..."<br>Gilbert too whispered in my ear and kept repeating over and over. I smiled lightly and looked at them both. I got my arms free and wrote down that today was not for tears, and asked to go do something fun.

They helped me up and we walked back to the bus stop. Once it arrived, we sat all the way in the back and waited for the stop at the mall. I felt so much better now that I had the memories off my chest; enough to where I was swinging my legs back and forth and if I could hum I would be.  
>Ludwig looked down at me and smiled, "You seem a lot better." I nodded and smiled back. Gilbert looked over and smiled back, "The light in your eyes are back too."<br>The bus stopped at the mall and we walked off. It's been so long since I've been to the mall because my money was limited. I began running towards the door and walked in, awestruck by how huge the place was.  
>The brothers catch up to me and soon realized it was one of the few times I've been here. "Where would you like to go your highness?" I remembered that today I was the princess, so we walked around for a few minutes then I saw a store that caught my eye. I ran into it and it had a variety of dresses ranging from casual to very formal. Then on some other shelves were masquerade masks, gleaming jewelry and tiaras of all sorts. I browsed through the dresses like a little girl in a candy shop. Everything was so beautiful! Then while searching a particular dress stuck out to me.<br>Picking it out, my eyes lit up and ran to the changing room. I stripped out of my clothes and put the dress on. Although after having difficulty zipping up the back, I walked out and looked into the three way mirror. With the tiara on top of my head, I truly felt like a princess. The dress had a short front but graced down to the ground in the back. It had a color of a deep red and some pearly white beads on the hip. The sleeves wrapped around the side of my arm and had a V-cut down on the chest. I twirled around and let the side flow out, and I tried calling out for Gilbert and Ludwig. When I turned my head I noticed they weren't in the store; so I began to panic and searched around the aisles and to the edge of the entrance. There I heard yelling and saw the man who tried to attack me at school with an arm around the girl who beaten me up. Behind them was some more of their friends snickering at what was glaring at them.

It was a fight with Gilbert and Ludwig against my past demons.

**A/N: Dun Dun DUUUNNN! ****Who shall win this fight? What do the brothers think of her dress? Where's Waldo in this picture? I want cake? GIVE MEE THE SMUTTTT!**

**Haha, my other chapters weren't as long as this and I got a bit carried away while writing. ^^' **  
><strong>So I decided to make it easier on you and not to waste your time I'm making it into 2 parts. The other shouldn't take too long (hopefully) and you'll get to read the yummy yummy part :D<strong>

**I don't own Hetalia, Gilbert, or Ludwig (sadly) and no flaming unless it will help my work strongly.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**Chapter 5 the Princess Day -part 2-**

"Look what we have here guys, it's the Nazis!" He took his arm off of the girl and cracked his neck loudly. "You look mad there, still upset that you couldn't kill all the Jews?" The people behind him laughed but Gilbert and Ludwig only stared at him intensely.

My mind was racing; I couldn't move my body or even call out for them. I watched Gilbert walk up to the boy and asked, "Were you the one that attack Nanette?"  
>"And what if I had Nazi?"<br>Gilbert grabbed his collar tightly and pulled his face inches away from his, "Tell me now arschloch!"  
>"Wow dude, chill. Yeah, I attacked her. What you going to do about it, gas me?" Gilbert eyes flashed bloodlust and punched him hard in the face to the ground. He grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him over to the railing. Gilbert picked him by his shirt and his body was halfway over the edge.<br>"Maybe if I throw you off the ledge you'll learn something dumkoft!"

I ran to Gilbert and grabbed his arm and tried to tell him to stop. He looked at me, "This man hurt you just for fun and is a worthless piece of shit...Why should I stop!"  
>Ludwig walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Nanette is trying to say she doesn't want any more people dead or to see it happen again. Let him go."<br>Gilbert snarled and released hesitantly.  
>The boy rubbed his neck and started walking over to the girl. I looked over to her and glared angrily.<br>"What you looking at whore? You're all insane!"  
>The agony and anger I kept sealed up inside was screaming for escape. I've had enough of being called names, being beaten up and being silent!<br>I walked up to the girl swiftly and slapped her hard across the face. She put a hand on the swelling cheek and growled. "You'll pay for that!" She began to swig a punch but stopped just inches away from my head.  
>Ludwig grabbed her fist and began to squeeze it tightly causing her to whimper. He leaned in close and threatens, "If you dare touch her again, or even whisper a rumor, I assure you will forever be shunned away from anyone and everyone." Even that gave me chills in my body. She swallowed slowly and nodded. Once he released her fist, the group ran away like headless chickens.<br>I sighed deeply and looked over to Gilbert who was staring at the ground with his fist in a ball. I hugged him tightly hoping it would help.  
>"I still have yet to understand you..." He smiled slightly and hugged back. Ludwig walked over and asked, "What happen to your other outfit?"<br>I remembered that I was still wearing the dress from the store and my other clothes were in the dressing room. I pointed to the store and we walked back in and to the three way mirror. I smiled when the two also were on either side of me. What was displayed in the mirror seemed like a dream, but when I looked to my side there they were. I owe so much to them…  
>Ludwig leaned down and whispered in my ear, "This looks most beautiful on you princess." I looked at him and blushed. Then my other hand was lifted up and felt a delicate kissed placed on my top knuckle. I turned my head to see Gilbert smiling and say, "More than anyone around the whole world." I smiled back shyly and giggled softly to myself. I walked back to the changing room and put back on the other dress from earlier. I began to place the dress back on the rack when Gilbert took my hand.<br>"Why are you putting it back?" I wrote in my notepad that I didn't have enough money to spend on a dress like this. Gilbert laughed and said, "You think we would make you pay for this, especially on your birthday? Now that be really unawesome of me!" He took the dress and walked over to the register to pay. I walked over to Ludwig at the front entrance while we waited for Gilbert to finish. I looked up at him and mouthed a thank you.  
>"Anything for you Nanette." He smiled lightly. Gilbert walked over and we continued our adventure around the mall. Sometime had passed and we all were starting to get hungry. I wrote on my notepad if we could get something to eat soon and Gilbert said, "We have a dinner set up at our house, so we'll head back now if you like." I nodded my head eagerly and started going back to the entrance. While passing one of the stores a woman had asked me if I would like to sample some perfume. I noticed a smug grin grow on Gilberts face and asked the women if he could see the bottle.<p>

"What are you doing bruder?" Gilbert turned around and began spraying it on Ludwig, giving off a very feminine smell. Gilbert was laughing hysterically and gave the bottle back to the woman. Ludwig slapped Gilbert upside the head and threatens, "Do that again and ill have Adicus bite your arm off." While the two were bickering I pointed to the bottle and held my hands out. The lady gave it to me and mouthed thanks. Quietly, I tip-toed up to Gilbert and sprayed on the perfume quickly before he could move away. He turned around and held my arm up high and smiled, "Why you little sneak!" I laughed silently to myself and kissed him on the cheek. 'Wait why I do that?' Gilbert sighed and brought my hand back down with a slight blush on his cheeks.  
>I heard Ludwig snicker and said, "Nice comeback Nanette, now we all smell really feminine."<br>"This is so not awesome…" Groaned Gilbert while I gave the perfume back to the lady. We both walked out of the mall and got to the bus just before it left. I was holding onto the new dress tightly in my arms and the first thing I wanted to do when I got back was to put it on. The bus stopped at the corner of Gilbert's and Ludwig's street and we got off. The two were still bickering at each other from the perfume battle but to tell the truth, it made them seem even more tempting...  
>My face blushed deeply to that thought, 'What am I thinking?'<br>"You ok Nanette? Your face is all red." Gilbert asked and looked confused. I nodded my head quickly and walked up to the house. Ludwig unlocked and opened it and i stepped in. It was pitch black at first and the two closes the door behind themselves. I started shaking a little, wishing the lights could go on before something bad happens.  
>Gilbert walked up beside me while Ludwig went to the other room. "I'll take you to one of the rooms to get changed while bruder and I add some finishing touches." I nodded my head and he held my hand to the upstairs. He went to one of the rooms and turned on the lights, "I'll be back to get you when were ready." He smiled and left leaving the door closed.<p>

I looked around and soon remembered it was his room. I blushed slightly to the idea I was changing in his room...I took off my Lolita dress and put on the new one. I looked into the body mirror on his closet door and smiled. Today I truly felt like a princess...I touched the tiara on top of my head and giggled, doing a curtsy like a true royal. Then I took around the room and my curiosity began to kick in. First I observed the top of his dressers, having the usual things like a clock, lamp, etc. I went over to his nightstand and noticed one of the draws had a lock hole. Now this really sparked my interest. To my surprise, the draw was unlocked and opened smoothly. Inside I saw a neatly folded military uniform along with the German cross and a hat. Delicately I picked up the hat and noticed on the back inside it had Gilbert's name sewn on it. 'Was he in the military?' I went to the mirror and placed the hat on. It slipped over and covered my eyes, a bit too big for my head.  
>"What are you doing prinzessin?" Gilbert walked up from behind and I turned to him. He lifted the hat up and smiled. I mouthed an apology and he responded, "Don't worry about it. Besides, it looks really nice on you." He took the hat off and placed it on his bed. "Were ready for you now prinzessin." He held out his hand for mine and I took it. The house was still dark except for a few candle lights but he guided me slowly down the stairs. "Ok bruder!"<br>The lights flared on and in the living room it was changed to a similar looking ballroom and from the dining room I breathed in a very tempting scent, and Ludwig was at the bottom of the stairs holding his hand out for mine. I took his too and we walked to the dining room and the table already had a variety of my favorite foods along with Adicus in the corner wagging his tail happily. My heart was bursting with joy, I've never been this happy before.  
>Gilbert pulled out the chair for me and I sat down. Ludwig served me a little of each then the two sat on either side of me. I took my first bites and my eyes widen. 'So good!'<br>Ludwig asked, "I hope you like it."  
>I nodded my head eagerly and continued eating.<br>When we were done Ludwig stood up and held out for my hand. I took it and we walked over to the living room where all the furniture was moved aside with a violin on a side table. I looked over to Ludwig with a confused look. Gilbert came back over from whatever he was doing and picked up the violin. He positions the violin under his chin and began to play a waltz. Ludwig smiled and asked, "Will you dance with me Nanette?"  
>'I never danced before...and since when can Gilbert play the violin?' I nodded my head shyly.<br>He wrapped his arm around my waist and held my hand with the other. Then while he pulled me closer he lifted me up and hand my feet on top of his. "Just flow with the music and follow my lead."  
>I was dancing! He would gracefully move me around the room without taking his eyes away from my. I laughed silently and he twirled me around. I looked over to Gilbert who was still playing and smiled back.<br>Ludwig stopped for a moment and bowed. I curtsy in response and watched him walk over to Gilbert and they switched places. Ludwig began to play and Gilbert pulled me close and we began to sway along with the music.  
>My heart was pounding with bliss, how else could this night get any better?<br>We danced a little longer then Ludwig placed the violin down. "I think it's a good time for some cake."  
>I clapped eagerly and followed them to the dining room. I sat down while the two brothers went into the kitchen.<p>

Adicus trotted over and rested his face on my lap. I smiled and petted his head while I thought about what to wish for and what flavor the cake was. I heard the two walking over and watched as they placed a chocolate cake with vanilla icing and strawberry filling on the table. My eyes lit up and was so tempted to eat it right there.  
>They lit up the 17 candles and began to chime out happy birthday<p>

Zum Geburtstag viel Glück

Zum Geburtstag viel Glück

Zum Geburtsag liebe Nanette

Zum Geburtstag viel Glück!

On that last word, I closed my eyes deeply and thought good. The wish I thought of was the one when I was a little girl and hoped that this time it would come true.

Protect the ones I love...

I blew the candles out and smiled. The two hugged me tightly and kissed both sides of my cheek gently. Then Ludwig began cutting the cake and placing it onto some plates. As soon as it was in front of me, I began eating it and savoring every last bit of it.  
>Gilbert asked, "Is it to your likening?"<br>I was too pre-occupied with the cake to even respond, so he just laughed and assumed it was very delouses.

When I was done I sighed in pleasure and thanked them both.  
>"Now, we have one more surprise for you princess, but of course if you don't want it we will understand." I looked over at Ludwig confused. Then I felt myself being lifted bridal style and saw Gilbert smiling down at me. "We hope you will really enjoy this present."<br>Following Ludwig, Gilbert carried me up the stairs and into his room. I began to blush and started to have an idea as to what they meant. He lied me down on the bed and kissed my forehead. I sat up and took out my notepad.  
>"What's up?" Asked Ludwig, I wrote down on my notepad if I could have a minute to think.<br>"Sure, just let us know if you're ready for this." They walked out and closed the door behind them.  
>I got up and began pacing around. 'Am I ready for something like this? I mean, I really really like them...maybe even love.' I stopped and looked in the mirror. I put my hand over my heart and felt it pounding in my chest. I closed my eyes and thought, 'I am ready for this. Plus, how could I just deny them.' I opened my eyes and began unzipping my dress to where I was just wearing a bra and panties. I took the tiara out of my hair and put the hat that was still on the bed. Blushing intensely, I walked to the door and opened it slightly for them to come in.<p>

I got back onto the bed and sat down. The two walked in and Gilbert smiled. "I'm guessing your ok with this?"  
>I nodded my head shyly and they both walked up to me. Ludwig got on the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "You look so irresistible with this hat on..."<br>Gilbert climbed onto the bed and sat in front of me. "I promise you, you will love this present." He lifted up my chin lightly and passionately kissed me. From behind, I felt Ludwig kiss my neck lightly, my shoulder, then down my arm along with dragging his fingers down my spine giving me chills.  
>I began to kiss back Gilbert and the kisses began to become more heated. Ludwig moved his hands up my hips and groped my breast, causing me to gasp out. Gilbert took that moment to slide his tongue into my mouth. We twisted our tongues together while Ludwig was kisses by my neck and slipped my bra off.<br>I moved my hands under Gilbert's shirt and felt how tone his body actually was. We broke our kiss and my breath was a little shaky along with my face being as red as a tomato.  
>"Cutie..." Gilbert pulled his shirt off and my eyes widen with how muscular he was! Ludwig did the same and he too was very muscular. I reached out and felt one of the muscles on Ludwig's arm to make sure they were actually real. Another pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. Ludwig then took his turn in kissing me while Gilbert started to rub the insides of my thigh. I wrapped my arms around Ludwig's neck to pull him closer while I leaned back again Gilbert's chest.<br>I heard a groan and felt something poking my back.  
>As a tease, I grinned back to where his erection was growing.<br>"Damn...you're a naughty one Nanette..."  
>Ludwig broke the kiss and began to caress one of my breasts while he played with the other. At the same time, Gilbert moved his fingers on to my panties and began to rub my clit. My mouth opened as I silently cried out a moan. I leaned my head onto his shoulders while the hat fell back on to the floor and dug my nails into Ludwig's back. Gilbert slipped his hands under the panties and traced his fingers around the entrance of my vital regions. I looked at Gilbert and my eyes begged him to not stop. Ludwig began kissing down my stomach and slid the panties off.<br>Gilbert then pushed one of his fingers in and I arched my back in pleasure.  
>"You really like that?" Gilbert grinned and began to pulse his finger in and out and eventually added two fingers. I looked over to Ludwig and he leaned over and began caressing my lips. Gilbert took his fingers out and soon was replaced by Ludwig's.<br>I rocked my hips to the rhythm and was losing my breath. I broke away from the kiss and my whole body shivered in intense pleasure.

Behind me i heard Gilbert moved back to take his pants off along with his boxers. I looked behind and my eyes widen to the sight. He was huge! How could that fit?  
>He looked over and smiled, "Don't worry; we'll take this slow..." He picked up his hat and placed it back on my head.<br>Ludwig moved back to take the rest of his clothes off while Gilbert turned me towards him. Ludwig wrapped his arms around my waist and lied back on the bed while Gilbert moved over on top of me.  
>"Are you ready?" I sighed deeply and nodded shyly, wrapping my arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me gently and slowly started to push in. My body tensed up and dug my nails into his shoulder blades. My eyes began to tear up and Ludwig tried to comfort me by kissing the tears and kissing my neck.<br>Gilbert broke away from the kiss and pushed all the way in and groaned. "You're so tight..."  
>He let me get adjusted to the pain and nodded my head when I was ready for more. Slowly he began to thrust gently into me. I could tell he was trying the best to keep at a gentle pace then I began to thrust back in rhythm with him. I heard a moan escape both of the brothers and Gilbert began to thrust faster into me. My body arched back from the intense pleasure while i felt my breast being caressed. Ludwig playfully nipped on my shoulder and I cried out Gilbert's name in a silent moan, begging for more. Gilbert answered by thrusting harder, making the bed creak to his pulse and groaning every now and then.<p>

"Bruder,bitte... lass mich mal bevor ich hier noch wahnsinnig werde," Begged Ludwig. Gilbert nodded and after a few more thrust he pulled out of me. Ludwig flipped me over where he was on top and began to thrust into me with a groan. "Bruder is right...you feel amazing."  
>I smiled shyly and pulled down Ludwig for a kiss. He began to go at a harder pace, causing to have to break away from the kiss. I closed my eyes and started to slightly drool from the corner of my mouth. I saw Gilbert crawl up to the side of me and kissed my neck and biting down playfully.<br>I cried out another moan, and wrapped my leg around Ludwig's waist.  
>Then Ludwig wrapped his arms around me and turned over to where I was on top. The hat slide down in front of my eyes while I began to thrust my hips. Ludwig moved along with the rhythm while holding my hips to help.<br>Gilbert came up from behind me and lifted the hat up to see my eyes and kissed me. Slowly I started to feel another intense pain and I feel over onto my elbows on Ludwig's chest. I turned my head back and saw Gilbert pushing into my arse and buried my head in Ludwig's chest. The mixture of pain and pleasure was starting to drive me crazy, and my whole body was shaking. Ludwig pulled me into a kiss while Gilbert waited for me to get use to the pain.  
>"Scheiße..." I looked behind and saw him tilt his head back in pleasure and pulled me up to his chest. I nodded my head to say I'm ready and the two began to thrust into me. I began screaming silently, crying out their names. Ludwig sat up and they both wrapped their arms around me, trying to take in as much as they can. My body began to feel numb from so much pleasure and i leaned back against Gilbert.<br>The two thrust a few more time, and then I heard a slight growl in their throats and moaned into my ear.

"Ah...Nanette!" I felt hot liquid fill me inside my body and moaned out. Slowly they both pulled out and I was already starting to fall asleep from exhaustion.

"Thank you my princess, you made this night almost as awesome as I am..." Gilbert kissed my cheek and laid me down on the bed and took the hat off. Ludwig laid down in front of me and kissed my forehead, whispering in my ear, "Gute nacht meine prinzessin …" The last memory I had was two arms wrapping around me and holding me safe while I heard a faint whisper, "Ich liebe dich..."

'Thank you...'

**A/N: Hahahahhaa, man it got hot in here! *pervy smile***

**I'm not exactly sure if I should continue with this fanfic or work on my other one and just worry about that…ahh I don't know! w and sorry if some of the sentences don't make since, I was too tired to proof read it again and I didn't realize how much longer this was O.o. Sorry about that^^'**

**Tell me what you think please and no flaming unless it will help my writing strongly. I don't own Gilbert nor Ludwig or Hetalia. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6~ Good Morning**

The sunlight crept through the window curtains and shine onto my face. My eyes wince from the light and curled up to my side. I felt something hold me closer and I realized there was a body in front of me. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that I was curled up to Ludwig...who was naked. Behind me I heard a yawn and remembered Gilbert too still has his arms around me and naked. My face began to blush deeply but smiled when the sweet memories came back from last night.  
>A felt a kiss to my shoulder and my hair lightly being stroked, "You awake Nanette...?"<br>I turned my head to Gilbert and nodded. He smiled and I stared back into his blood red eyes. I heard a slight groan from Ludwig and looked at him. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me and smiled. I kissed his lips softly and mouthed a good morning.  
>"Guten Morgen Nanette..." He kissed my forehead and sighed deeply. I felt Gilbert pull me close to him, "Mein…"<p>

I giggled to myself and tried to break free playfully and reaching out for Ludwig. Ludwig wrapped his arms around mine and tugs me to him.  
>"Hey, way to hog her to yourself!"<br>"You need to learn to share bruder."  
>"The awesome me doesn't need to share, I take what I can get." He took me back and held onto me tightly. I started laughing silently and kissed Gilbert on the lips to loosen his grip. I took that time to move out of his arms and sat up. Grinning evilly, I jump off the bed, took the hat that fell on the floor and placed it on my head, and began to run away.<br>"You little sneak." Ludwig laughed and they began to run after me, still haven't bothered to get any clothes on.  
>I ran down the stairs, careful not to fall and ran around the house. The two however were much faster than I was and felt Ludwig took me in his arms and whispered, "I got you now."<br>I laughed and tried to escape but it was a lost cause. Gilbert lifted the hat up to see my face and softly placed a kiss on my lips, "You can run but you can never hide from us."  
>A sighed in defeat and let Ludwig pick me up bridal style and carried me back upstairs with Gilbert. We walked to the bathroom and Gilbert started running the shower.<br>"Would you be ok if we all take a shower?" I smiled and nodded at Ludwig.  
>"You wouldn't have a choice anyways, kesese." I walked to the shower and felt the water from the hose. It was at the right temperature and stepped in. Ludwig and Gilbert followed afterwards and closed the shower curtain. Gilbert took the shower hose and began to let my hair get wet while I heard Ludwig get some shampoo and squeezed it onto his hands. Ludwig began massaging it in my scalp and I giggled to myself. Gilbert smiled back and started washing his hair too with some other shampoo. When Ludwig finished he began washing his hair too while Gilbert washed the shampoo out of my scalp and his. Ludwig washed out his and then began putting conditioner in my hair, lightly dragging his fingers down my spine as a tease.<p>

Gilbert got the bath gel and started to wash off my skin. I blushed deeply when he went slower around my breast and groping them. Ludwig dragged his hands down my hips and slipped them between my legs. He began to push two fingers into me. Gilbert leaned down and caressed my lips, asking to let him take control. Gilbert pinched my nipple lightly and made me open my mouth and his tongue slipping in. Ludwig began to go at a faster rhythm while his erection started to grow more. Gilbert was having the same problem and a small snarl of pleasure vibrated in his throat. I had to break the kiss because I was gasping for breath. I mouthed that I needed more, and Ludwig took his fingers out of me.

Gilbert picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist for support.  
>"Your mine..." He slowly pushed himself into my vital regions and my back arched while Ludwig was also wrapping his arms around me. He began to kiss every inch of me while Gilbert started to thrust at a faster pace and harder. I mouthed out Gilbert's name and rested my head on his forehead, staring into his eyes. Behind me Ludwig was getting anxious and wanted to have his turn.<br>"Bruder, learn to share..."  
>"Ah...fine" Gilbert took himself out of me and Ludwig turned me around and I wrapped my arms his neck. He began to push himself in me and I gasped out his name. I heard a groan escape his lips and began to thrust faster. Gilbert was groping my breast again and kissing my neck. I let my head fall back, drowning with pleasure pulsing throughout my body. It was shaking and I wasn't sure if I was able to last any longer before I passed out. Ludwig thrust a few more times and I felt warm liquid being poured into me. I cried out a silent moan began to feel weak from exhaustion.<br>"Heh, she's starting to fall asleep again." Ludwig pulled himself out of me and I barely could stand. He helped me out of the shower while Gilbert turned it off. He took a towel and dried off my hair and body while I tried by best to stay standing.  
>"Silly..." Gilbert picked me up in his arms and carried me back to the room and lied me down on the bed. They kissed both sides of my cheek and silently left the room. A smile crept onto my face and silently slipped into the dark.<p>

There was a soft ringing in the background, like it was muffled by something. I heard someone answer and speaking into it with an unknown language to me. I recognized the area around me, it was soft and warm. My body felt sore yet my heart is content.  
>I yawned silently and opened my eyes. Looking around, I remembered that I still was in their house lying in Gilbert's bed. It was just earlier this morning I was in the shower with them. That thought caused me to blush intensely from the memory. I sat up slowly and stretched out my arms. There was soft knock at the door and saw Gilbert peak through.<br>"Ah you're awake. We just got a call from some family asking to come over." My smiled faded a little; I didn't want to leave them just yet.  
>"No need to pout, I asked if you could come too and they said it was fine. Ludwig went to your house to get you some clothes." He kissed my forehead and the smile returned on my face. I mouthed asking if I could have some food.<br>"I already got something down stairs ready. You can wear one of my shirts until Ludwig comes back." I nodded my head and Gilbert handed a black button down shirt to me which I could already tell two sizes to big on me. Gilbert left the room to the downstairs and I started buttoning the shirt up.  
>I got off the bed and the shirt went past my thighs. The sleeves were longer than my arms but it will have to do for now. I saw his hat still on the nightstand and placed it back on my head.<br>I walked down the stairs, the tile felt cold against my feet. However, there was a warm scent filling the air from the kitchen and I wondered over to it. I saw Gilbert placing a plate of food onto the table and my stomach made a loud growling sound.

"Hey there, foods ready when you are." I ran over and sat down at the table. I took a few nibbles and looked for Gilbert to tell how delicious this is. Gilbert walked over, "It's awesome isn't it? I know, everything that is created by me is just plain awesome." I giggled silently and continue to finish the food. The door opened and heard Ludwig walking over.

"I got you some clothes; I'll put it in my room when you're ready to change." I nodded and mouthed a thank you. After finishing I kissed Gilbert on the cheek and walked upstairs. I passed Ludwig and thanked him again. "Anything for you Nanette." He kissed my forehead and continued back downstairs. I walk to his room and shut the door. I took the shirt off and began to put on the outfit Ludwig got for me. Though when I passed by the mirror my eyes widen in shock. I brushed my fingers across the bruises around my arms and legs. 'Did they come from them...?'

I noticed too bruised bite marks on my shoulder and the scratch marks too. I threw the mirror to the ground and backed away from it slowly. 'It's nothing…I'm just hallucinating…' I quickly put the clothes on, brushed my hair, and then left the room to back downstairs. The two brothers already were changed and ready to leave.

"Is everything ok? I heard a loud bang upstairs…" Gilbert took my hand and looked at me concerned. I nodded my head and held back, also taking Ludwig's hand too. We walked out of the house and left for their family's house.

'It was just a hallucination…"

**A/N: Yes I decided I'll continue this series for a little longer, it won't last long though, I really want to work on the other one or work on different fanfics ^^'**

**And maybe Nanette is going insane, is she becoming paranoid, will their relationship last, who is at this family gathering, what will happen? Questions to puzzle over indeed *evil laugh***

**Let me know what you think, no flaming unless it will strongly help me, and I don't own Hetalia, Ludwig, or Prussia. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Reunions With The Past**

We walked to their garage and Ludwig entered the code and the door opened. Gilbert strolled in and started up the small 4-door car, pulling out and waited while Ludwig and I entered inside. The memories of the image in the mirror are still haunting me now, a nagging pain in my heart that won't stop. Gilbert turned on the radio to some tunes while pulling out of the driveway and headed off to their relatives. Ludwig glanced in his review window to see me focus on something entirely different.

He stammered, "Hey, uh…if you're starting to feel any remorse or anything like that just let us now. We only mean to care for you, not hurt you."

I smiled at him as reassurance that everything was all right; there were no words I could write to describe how much I care for them or how much I enjoyed last night, it's just…

Gilbert was singing to some song in the distance, Ludwig rolling his eyes in response. A mother and child walk down the sidewalk, each smiling at each other, the bond of mother and daughter inseparable. I wince; a sharp pain entered my head, blurring my vision briefly then focused into blood-splattered scene. Ludwig and Gilbert were gone, the car speeding forward with no driver. Beasts are running along side the car, dragging bodies in their mouth. One leaped onto the windshield, I scream and crawl forward, gripping the wheel and swerving to the right. Suddenly, a lamppost focuses in in a nanosecond, a cry of panic:

**Black**

Soft beeping counted each breath I took; slowly bringing my body back to reality. Everything felt numb, my fingers were immobilized and any memory of how I got here was gone. I heard a faint whisper next to me, someone softly begging to open my eyes. I groaned in response, it hurt too much…it hurt…

Darkness took over again.

Once again, the muffled beeps brought me back from nothing. I felt someone gripping my hand tighter than necessary, causes me to wince a little. Warm drops of water were on my arm as my senses started to awake again from a long slumber. My tired eyes reluctantly started to open, greeted by a shine of bright lights. Once adjusted and peeked down and saw a man sitting next to the bed with his head rested on my arm fast asleep. His hair was tasseled up and slight stress mark were stained on his face. Some tears swept down his cheek onto my arm and made my heart tighten in pain. With my other arm I slowly wiped a tear away from the blonde cheek and instantly his blue eyes opened and met mine.

"Mein gott, Nanette…. you're awake!" He moved up, placed a hand on my cheek and kissed me fervently, instantly the machine's beeping sped up and heat filled my cheeks.

He rested his forehead against mine with eyes closed, letting out a long awaited sigh of relief. Another set of footsteps entered into the room. I looked over a gasp at the sight. Gilbert stumbled over with bandages over his head and arm. He smiled lightly with tears forming in his eyes but were already rimmed with redness. He walked over next to Ludwig and placed a light kissed on my forehead and mumbled in my ear.

"You were out for 48 hours…I thought you would never awake again."

Shock took in while I still try to remember how in the first place I got here. I take another look over to the two; Ludwig only has some minor cuts and a bandaged wrist but thankfully neither of them hurt severally.

Ludwig asks, " Do you remember anything about what happened?"

I try my best to remember but I only get a headache in response, so I shook my head no. The two Germans look at each other as if I'm forgetting something important.

Gilbert took a deep sigh, sat down beside the bed and started to tell me what happened.

"We were headed towards our relatives when Ludwig started to notice you look a bit sick. You only smiled as stating you were fine so we kept driving. Although, you started to fall asleep but your body was shaking violently, almost like a seizure. Then in that second you suddenly screamed, jumped forward, grabbed the wheel and turn into a lamppost. I covered you before any real damage could be done but you passed out from impact with Ludwig whining like a pussy."

Ludwig grumbled, "This isn't any time for your smart remarks bruder."

Gilbert only shrugged it off and gave me a moment to think over the story. I was the reason these two got hurt? But why would I do that…the intense pain was throbbing in my head, which distracted me from thinking. The door opened again and the doctor strolled in. The man had blond hair and blue eyes but really bushy eyebrows, not exactly too ugly but not handsome either. He greeted us all with his British accent and checked my stats on the machine.

"Well it's certainly nice to see you finally awoke Ms. Nanette, these two wankers would not leave your side no matter how many times I asked them to leave; caused quite a disturbance when treating their own injuries."

Gilbert responded with a "tch" and Ludwig shifted shyly in his sit while finding some other interest in the room. A slight smile crept on my face, only imagining the scene they could've caused.

"My name is Dr. Arthur, I've been looking after you since you came in. Now it says here in the charts that you're unable to speak correct?"

I nod in response and he handed me a notepad.

"In that case could you write down if you're currently experience any symptoms or have any memory of the accident please?"

I write down I've only had headaches when I try to remember what happened earlier. He looked at the note and nodded.

Ludwig asked, "How long is she going to have to stay?"

He responded, "Well, we will run a few more test to make sure her brain is ok and a good nights rest so 3 days max. Also I will need a parents or guardians signature soon for insurance and discharge reasons. Until then, just relax and call if you need anything." He glared over to the brother before leaving. "Don't cause anymore problems or I will personally escort you out."

Gilbert flipped off the man as soon as he left. "If he was in the same situation he wouldn't want to just walk away!"

I silently giggled and Gilbert's face soften then hugged me tightly.

"Ahh…I missed your smile so much."

I blushed again and wrote down on my notepad if they could help me to the restroom. Ludwig and Gilbert helped me sit up and brought my feet to the floor. Holding my arms, I hoisted myself up from the bed but my legs felt like water however the two kept me standing.

Ludwig stated, "Just take it slowly, we're right here beside you."

Slowly, but surely, I eventually reached the bathroom and my legs had enough strength so I could enter on my own. I closed the door and looked into the mirror. A silent gasp escaped my mouth as a swollen faced girl stared back at me. Her eyes rimmed with dark circles underneath, deep bruises on her cheek and forehead ached on her face. Some minor cuts were scattered around my body and some more bruises here and there. Tear welled in my eyes as fear took control of my body, how did I end up like this?! Why am I so little damaged when those two are so hurt?!

I did my business in the bathroom and started to walk out, wiping the tears from my eyes. The room was silent with no sign of other life in the room. I am alone…it will always end up like this in the end. Just me against the world…

Crawling in the bed, I covered myself with the blankets and wept into the pillow before again slipping into the devious dreams.

* * *

><p>Hahaha it's been awhile hasn't it?^^' Well here you are, chapter 7 for anyone who still remembers the story. Let me know what you think please! I don't own Ludwig, Gilbert, blah blah.<p>

Arthur: Don't forget me you bloody wanker!

Sssshhhh…..


End file.
